


Chances

by edensgarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Concerts, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love, Love at First Sight, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: Semi (瀬見) - Seeing a chance/ an opportunitySemi wasn’t known to take chances, opting to choose the safer routes to shield himself from disappointment and pain.Becoming a pinch server to give his position as official setter to a younger, more talented player; leaving Miyagi behind and with that, volleyball as well – haunted by the many rejections he has faced, he finds himself too scared to take risks.But when you stumble into his life unannounced, for the first time in a really long while, Semi finds himself wanting to take this chance with you.Inspired bythis song that I haven't been able to get out of my head for the past month.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 154





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! d(⌒ー⌒)
> 
> This is the first time I have written such a long one shot, I usually max out my short stories at around 2-3k words, so having an 8k word story here... I think you can tell how much I put into this piece and how much it means to me. Semi is baby and there's nearly not enough stories on him out here, so I hope I can give you your fill of Semi-love for the day!
> 
> Comments and kudos are immensely appreciated, so please shower me with your love. ღ

With flattened lungs and a painful stitch in your sides, you sprint up the stairs to your apartment, keys fiddling in your hands as you rip open the door to the entryway. Your eyes flipped from left to right, searching through every crevice that was visible to you.

“Shit, shit, shit… Come on… Where are you?!” You mumbled under your breath as you lifted the pillows to look underneath them, opened the cabinets in the kitchen to push the cups around and even went as far as peek into the overflowing trash can.

When you turned around, red digits stared right at you, the time on the microwave in front of you screaming at you as if to remind you that you should be out on the road and _not_ at home dawdling around.

Why couldn’t you be more organized? Didn’t you promise yourself to start storing things properly the last time this happened?

You sighed, a groan ripping from the depths of your chest as you gripped your hair. _‘I don’t have the time for this… Where the hell are you?’_

Just as you were about to let a string of colorful curses flow from your lips, you spotted a tiny square object laying innocently by the doorstep. Your eyes widened in relief as you raced towards it, picking it up as you all but ran right back out of your apartment and into the busy hustling streets of Tokyo.

***

The scent of strong coffee beans filled his nose as he inhaled with a drawn out hum. His lips curled into an appreciative smile as he sipped the hot beverage, his eyes closing in bliss. The bitter taste enveloped his tongue, sending warmth down his spine.

A cloud of focus spread through his mind, his thoughts clearing as he felt himself slowly wake back up from his midday slump.

He shouldn’t have had those stuffed tacos for lunch. While it was the best thing he’d had in a while, afterwards it felt like _he_ was the one, who was stuffed – groggy, full and exhausted. And to think he still had at least four more hours until closing time.

The sound of clacking keyboards tugged at his ears as he rested his cheek on his hand in a bored manner, his elbow locked to the table. His eyes raked across the room, gauging how many people were sitting in the waiting room, stopping occasionally at his co-worker, whose voice was dripping with pretentious politeness.

He huffed, stifling a yawn behind his hand as his nimble fingers drummed on the desk, a catchy beat only audible to himself. Semi was bored beyond reason, his entire body begging him to get up and leave to do more exciting, more challenging things.

If you had told Eita Semi ten years ago that he would be a public official in the Citizens Registration Office after graduating from college, he would’ve scoffed in your face.

 _“What the hell? As if I’m going to sit in a dull room with boring old people and waste 10 hours of my life away, day in and day out.”_ He would’ve said with a mocking and proud grin plastered to his face.

17 year old Semi had different plans for his future.

Except…That was exactly the kind of life he was leading now. His dreams of making it big in the music industry busted like a soap bubble in a child’s hand – there was simply no way he could associate himself with the driving forces from behind the cameras. It wasn’t his scene.

All of the political bullshit behind closed doors, the petty competition that drove friends against each other; the online bullies, the rumors, the pressure, the drugs, the scandals.

Semi just wanted to make music.

Turns out _‘just making music’_ wasn’t enough to pay rent. Or food. Or basically anything else he needed to live a somewhat decent and humble life.

It wasn’t until he met other like-minded people in his social studies class that they had the brilliant idea to meet up for a jam session. And as one thing had led to another, he had found himself as one of the lead guitarists and lead vocalists of an indie band called _Black Dynamite_ making alternative rock music.

They had been around for years, their SingTube channel garnering several thousand followers, who diligently bought their songs from online platforms to support them.

While they weren’t signed under any record label, they enjoyed creating music independently and share their art and their feelings without the pressure of having to have eye-catching music videos with captivating imagery.

Simple snippets of everyday life filmed through the lens of a camera that hid their faces from the public, they released their songs without anyone knowing who they really were. Their anonymity played in their favor, the curiosity of their growing fanbase allowing their name to spread faster, allowing them to reach an even bigger crowd.

Semi liked his life like this.

Admittedly, his day job was dull and boring, his co-workers weren’t the kind of people he’d spend his free time with, but it brought him food on the table and allowed him to live out his passions once he clocked out and left this dingy old building.

It allowed him to fill the aching void in his chest that was left after his last girlfriend left him for another guy with the one constant in his life that had never betrayed or failed him: _music_.

The sudden _ding_ of the electric sign on the ceiling brought him out of his daydream and snapped him back to the stone cold reality: there was still work to do. Three digits appeared in the center of the plate, announcing the next person’s arrival.

He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, mentally preparing himself for yet another angry bald middle-aged man with a very vicious tongue – there seemed to be an abundance of them today. With an inaudible sigh, already exhausted from the inevitable frustration at the lack of manners people seemed to have these days, he placed his mug beside his computer, lifting his gaze to-

His jaw unlocked and he felt his eyes widen for the fraction of a second, before he quickly regained his composure.

Flowers – _Was it roses? No, it had to be sunflowers. No. No, it was daisies._ – drifted through his lungs, nestling itself in every corner of his dry throat as he watched you walk into his cubicle.

With a polite smile, you pulled the chair back to sit on it, placing your bag over your lap, your fingers intertwining on top of it in a clasp. He returned the gesture and turned towards you with his torso, his full attention on you.

“Hello and welcome, how can I help you today?”

You couldn't help but notice the way his brows lift when his lips curl into a friendly smile, his expression warm and inviting. The sunlight filters in just the right way through the panes, illuminating his ash blond hair like sand on the ocean.

You have to remind yourself that you’re here to get your ID renewed and not to harass a public service worker and ogle him as if you’ve never seen a man before.

“Ah, yes, hello.” You clear your throat and begin to dig through your purse, “My ID is running out, so I was hoping I could get it renewed.”

He notices your shifting gaze and cracks an amused smile – so you were one of the shy kind. With a softer tone, he pulls open a drawer and places a piece of paper in front of you; a pen in his hand as he points towards several blank spots, “I’m going to need you to fill out this form and sign it right,” he crosses the section of the paper that demands your signature, “here. Do you happen to have a picture ready?”

You nod and hand him both your current ID and the picture you had gotten taken a few days prior before shifting your focus on the paper in front of you. Try and might… you couldn’t stop your eyes from wandering back up to the handsome man, who was currently watching you with a lazy grin, his cheek resting in his palm with his head cocked to the side.

_Since when did the Citizens Registration Office have such hot officials?_

Semi lowered his gaze to your pass picture, noting the way your hair curved around your cherry-kissed cheeks, your eyes glimmering beneath the studio light as if stars had been planted in them.

 _Cute._ He thought as he chuckled inaudibly. When was the last time a cute girl like you had wandered into his booth?

“Um… Excuse me?” You asked meekly, pulling him out of his thoughts and back into the present.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“When do you reckon it’ll be done?”

Is it obvious that you’re grasping at straws here to make conversation?

But who could blame you? He had a voice as smooth as velvet and you just so happened to be really fond of velvet.

“Hm…” He hums as he taps at his chin in thought and a simple gesture like that really shouldn’t look as handsome as it does, “It should take a few days. Maybe up to a week?”

“Oh… I see. So um… will I get a call when it’s done or…?”

He raises a questioning brow with a hint of a smirk as you continue to jot down your information on the form.

Was this your attempt at trying to start a conversation?

_Was this your way of showing that you were interested?_

With anyone else, he’d think they were simply being friendly and polite. But your flushed cheeks and your scarlet ears gave way to your true feelings.

He was attractive. Unbelievably so.

A chiseled jaw with pouty lips, sharp eyebrows dark like the earth after rainfall, his layered hair with its darker tips that fell over his slim face beautifully.

Eyes that were the color of walnuts stayed loyally on you, drinking in the sight of your fingers moving over the paper, your tongue darting out slightly as you finished the last bit of the form.

“Done!”

You reward him with a tentative grin as you move to the side to grab your ID from the desk. He seemed to have the same thing in mind, wanting to meet you half-way to give you the square card.

Your hands brush unexpectedly, sending a jolt of electricity down your spine. He stiffens in his seat, his mouth opening in surprise and your eyes lock. The clock behind you is ticking as the chattering of the people around you fills the tense silence.

His fingers are still grazing yours as he stares deep into your eyes. There was something heartwarming in the way how genuine and raw they looked.

You felt so vulnerable when he looked at you like that – _so naked_ – as if he had just uncovered the galaxy’s mysteries and you were part of the solution.

Why was he looking at you like that?

Scratch that.

When was the last time someone looked at you like that?

_When was the last time you had felt this attracted to someone?_

It was as if the air was charged with electricity, the sparks bouncing off his lithe and lissome body and bounding towards you.

You wonder if this is all in your head, if this is just you with your overactive imagination and your hyperactive heart ready to latch at anyone who shows the tiniest bit of interest, but when you catch the hint of a smile on his features, you can’t will the warmth in your neck away.

He’s the first one to pull away, remembering that there were eager eyes all around him, his co-workers always hungry for gossip. You try not to show your dismay at the lack of his touch, a burning sensation left in the wake of his fingers.

You don’t understand why your throat suddenly feels so dry. You’d do just about anything to get a glass of water.

And it’s as if god himself heard your prayers and decided to indulge you today as you’re suddenly faced with an empty glass and two bottles beside it.

“Sparkling mineral or still water?” Semi asks you with a cocked head and this time you can’t help but chuckle at his thoughtfulness.

“Is it that obvious?” You peek through your lashes shyly while biting your lip.

“I’m sorry,” he snickers and you have to try very hard to not sigh in happiness at the sound of his melodic laughter, “I’m just very observant. It’s an old habit that’s hard to break. Used to be beneficial back in my volleyball days, but now it’s just bothersome most of the time.”

“You used to play volleyball?” You perk up with sudden interest, your eyes lighting at the mention of the sport.

He takes notice of this and nods, “Yeah. I used to. Back in high school. You too?”

“Ah, no.” You shake your head, your shoulders relaxing as you ease into the conversation, “I used to be a manager for our school’s club. Did it for three years,” you gesture towards the bottle of water you wanted and watch him pour it into the glass, “I did learn a few things though. Learned how to serve and receive.”

His curious eyes follow the trail of veins on your exposed forearms as you hold them out palms up, your knuckles aligned as if expecting a ball to float out of thin air and against your arms. He looks at his own arms hidden by his shirt. He remembers the feeling of a volleyball in his hands, its frayed pieces tickling against the skin of his palms.

He remembers it very well.

“I used to be a setter… But I became a pinch server after another setter, who was much stronger and better than me joined the team.” His voice is dripping with melancholy and you can see it in his expression; how dear the memory to him is.

“Mh… So you were the one they brought out to break the momentum then?” You sipped on your water with a hum, sending him a thankful smile for saving your throat from the sandy desert it had threatened to become, “That’s a really cool position to have, you know.”

He quirks an eyebrow at that, giving you a look akin to _‘No, it’s not.’_

“Isn’t the pinch server called in when things are super critical for the team? Like… when you’re almost at match point?” Semi is pleasantly surprised to see your shyness chirp away, your voice becoming firmer and more steady, “You have to do risky serves to get as many points for your team as possible! To win that set! To win that game! One service ace after another – not even giving your opponents the chance to fight back… I think that’s a really cool position to play in.”

His chest clenches when you gift him with yet another smile – this time a dazzling one, your teeth all on display and your eyes crinkling in joy. He can’t help but snicker into his palm.

You reminded him very much of a certain first year they had on their team. A passionate young man with hair dipped in ink and mahogany eyes – their aspiring Ace. Your love for volleyball shone through and for a second it crossed his mind how well the two of you would get along if given the chance to meet.

You’re so immersed in your conversation with this attractive stranger that you don’t realize the growing queue behind you, so lost in the depths of his sharp eyes that you forget your fingers are touching again.

A middle-aged woman clears her throat in an annoyed fashion, causing you to jerk away from each other, both flustered and caught by surprise.

“Ah, sorry… I should probably get going.”

He nods with an apologetic smile, “Thank you for this pleasant conversation.”

“It was my pleasure!” You say a bit too enthusiastically, biting the inside of your cheek when you see his shoulders twitching in amusement. “H- Have a good day!”

With clumsy movements, you grab your ID from the table and swing your purse over your shoulder, rushing past the woman giving you a look that could kill.

Semi cranes his neck and watches you leave as the next customer seats themselves on the chair. His eyes linger on your retreating form longer than intended. And as he files your documents into the drawer next to him, he traces every line of your face in the picture you had given him.

A heavy pit crumbles open in the depth of his stomach, a tiny seedling planting itself into the very center – he wonders when he’ll get to see you again.

Meanwhile you’re trying to catch your breath outside, greeted by the cold gust of wind dancing around your stiff body. That was by far the most interesting conversation you’ve had with a stranger in a while.

And it’s not until you’re a fair distance away that you realize belatedly with a groan that you didn’t check his name tag. You slam your palm against your forehead, berating yourself for your usual lack of attention with your surroundings.

You can’t stop grumbling all the way until you’re home, wondering if he’ll be there when you go back to pick up your renewed ID.

Shimmering soft hair that reminded you of the sandy shore beneath your toes during summer with expressive eyes exuding warmth and comfort; a deep rumbling voice blossoming from his chest – you were sure you were going to think of him a lot in the days to come.

***

“I’m not the least bit surprised.” Kiyoko says matter-of-factly without sparing you a second glance. She forks around her salad, plopping a cherry tomato in her mouth while you gape at her.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, this isn’t the first time something like this happened. How many times have you met a cute guy but just let him go ‘cause you were too scared?”

“Wow. You’re really gonna call me out right now?” You huff indignantly, shoving the juicy lettuce with too much vigor into your mouth.

“I’m just saying. He was basically served in front of you on a silver platter. You guys were already talking. What’s the harm in asking him to take the conversation somewhere with a cup of coffee?”

“Not everyone is as confident as you are, Kiyoko…” Yachi interrupts her with furrowed brows. You shoot her a thankful look and she nods. It reads _‘Us introverts stick together’._

“This is not about being confident, a social butterfly or whatever. It’s about not missing chances.”

“Hmph. Whatever. I’ll get over him eventually.” You stir the straw in your iced coffee, taking a long sip and sighing pleasantly at the cold bitterness embracing your taste buds.

“(Y/N), you’ve been talking about this guy for the past two weeks. Who are you trying to convince here?” Her blue eyes were unimpressed, her teeth nibbling on a piece of crunchy carrot.

“Say… Haven’t you picked up your new ID yet? Wasn’t he there when you went?” Yachi asks with a tilt of her head.

The sunlight wraps around her blonde hair like a shimmering star, the sweet strawberry hue on her cheeks proof of the incredibly warm weather. Her toffee-colored eyes stared at you inquiringly, grabbing another drawn-out sigh from you.

“No… The lady at the reception desk just handed me my card and took the old one… I couldn’t even see if he was there or not…” You let your head fall on the table, your forehead resting against the damp wood.

Ever since that day, the curiosity of who the mysterious public servant was grew bigger and bigger, eating at you in the most random of times. Whether it was while you were on the train to work, lost in the wrinkled pages of the book you were reading; or you were brushing your teeth at night to get ready for bed; or you were out for a walk in the park near your place.

He popped in the back of your mind every now and again, his friendly smile filling your stomach with warmth and your cheeks with a red tint. You’d remember the steady hold of his hands when he poured you a glass of water and the genuine joy swimming in his eyes when he talked about volleyball.

You’d be lying in bed late at night, your overflowing head cushioned by the firm pillows and your body hidden by fuzzy blankets. All that comfort would still not be enough to silence your mind as you’d be wide awake, wondering why he was working in public service when his eyes shimmered like exploding galaxies at the mention of volleyball.

It was when you were sitting on the toilet mid-business and your mind drifted to the question whether he maybe still played it in his free time that you knew you had a problem.

This wasn’t the first time you had met someone attractive. And it certainly wasn’t the first time you had talked with someone whom you found to be visually pleasing. You’ve had relationships before.

So why on earth were you still so hung up on him?

Kiyoko’s voice faded in and out of your conscience as you turned your head to rest your cheek on the table, your eyes drinking in the sight of a laughing set of parents feeding their little children small pieces of fruit.

What made him so special?

Yachi snatched your beloved cucumber pieces right from under your nose, her nose scrunching up in distaste at your lack of response. Your friends exchanged a knowing look and let out an exhausted breath simultaneously – you were not going back to your usual self any time soon. They knew you well enough to know that.

“Earth to (Y/N). Earth to (Y/N).” Kiyoko chopped the back of your head harshly and you winced, feeling a small splinter graze your cheek, “Lunch break is almost over. Are you done sulking?”

You shoot up and gasp at her, “I’m not sulking!”

“You are.” A smooth voice chimes in from behind you and you glance over your shoulder to spot a mop of messy raven hair, random strands sticking out from all sides.

“Tetsu!” Yachi jumps from her seat with a squeal, throwing her arms around her boyfriend’s torso to squish her face against his broad chest.

“Am not.” You narrow your eyes at his hazel ones and purse your lips when he meets you with a sly grin that promises nothing good.

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too~!”

“Am not‼!” This time you slap your palm against the table and he breaks the eye-contact with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on Yachi’s lips.

“Lunch break’s over, shorty. Get back to work. We have a deadline to meet today.”

You pack your belongings with a grumble, dragging your feet after your friends as Kiyoko closes the door to the terrace. Just as you are about to drop down into your cubicle to get started on your assignment, you feel a hot breath on the back of your ears.

“Are too~” Kuroo whispers insolently, ducking out of your reach just in time to dodge the plastic bottle you sent his way. His boisterous cackle travels through the hallways, causing a small smile to break on your face.

***

“Dude, will you shut _the fuck_ up for just a goddamn second?” Taichi groaned as he let himself fall on the large sofa. He ran a hand through his ginger hair and yawned; yet another exhausting day at work had finally passed.

And now that he had managed to meet up with his friends in their shared apartment, he had to listen to Semi cry about this mystery girl _again_?

“I can’t help it… I haven’t seen her ever since that day she came to fill out the forms.” Semi said as he tuned the guitar resting on his thighs, “And to think I had my day off when she came back to pick up her new ID.”

“I don’t get why you make such a big deal out of it, Eita. Just look her up on the internet, you ought to know practically everything about her.” Wakatoshi stretched his arms above his head, scuffing the back of his olive-brown hair.

“That’s the problem…” Semi started and trailed off, avoiding the curious gazes of his friends.

“ _What’s_ the problem?” Taichi asked with a frown, a hint of a threat lacing his voice at the other’s flustered state. Wakatoshi raised his brow inquiringly.

“I… may not have paid attention to what she was filling out- “

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” His palm met his forehead with a smack, “You’re not serious?”

Semi decided it would be wise to skip out on answering Taichi and remained quiet. He felt warmth creeping up his spine and embrace his ears, the judging eyes of his friends burning a hole through him.

“That wasn’t very wise of you.” Wakatoshi said.

“No bullshit, of course it wasn’t. What the fuck are you crying for then? It’s your own damn fault you missed the train.”

“Taichi,” Semi whined with a pout, his fingertips grazing the chords lightly. A soft tune erupted from the guitar and filled the dimly lit room, “Why you always gotta be so mean to me?”

“Cause you’re not playing with a full deck here and you keep making the same stupid mistakes. Wakatoshi, how many girls has he missed the chance of taking out ever since he dumped his shitty ex?”

The man in question hums in thought, his finger tapping on his chin as he ran the numbers in his head. “Semi broke up with his last girlfriend two years ago- “

“Hey! Don’t say it like that. You make it sound like a documentary... ” Semi interrupts him, intending to stop the embarrassment from spreading through him, but the other just talks right through his complaint.

“And he went on approximately five official dates after that – each ending in him never wanting to leave his room again- “

“Those dates were terrible! Come on, one of them turned out to be an actual stalker, whom I had to get a restraining order on- “

“And he met at least fifteen women he dubbed as _‘super cute and crazy beautiful’_ after his break-up, approaching none of them. Although… with the new mysterious girl you keep talking about, the number goes up to at least sixteen.”

“What he said.” Taichi stated simply.

“You guys…” This time it was Semi groaning frustratedly, letting his fingers move deftly across the chords to release a series of angry tunes before he sighed defeatedly, “I don’t know what it is about her that drives me towards her… I don’t get it myself…”

His friends exchanged a knowing look and shook their heads simultaneously.

Semi was a lost cause.

A vicious machine when equipped with a guitar and his voice, ready to break millions of hearts with a sweet smile; but also a stammering awkward volleyball nerd, who was a hopeless romantic.

“Whatever man.“ Taichi stuffed his face with the spicy potato chips sitting in front of him, “Are you ready for your upcoming gig? Practicing diligently with your boys yet?”

As foul-mouthed and short-fused the ginger was, he was also cunningly perceptive. Knowing exactly what to say to take his friend’s mind off of you, he humored himself in shifting the topic of conversation to one he knew would be much more light-hearted and fun to engage in.

Any thoughts of you were driven to a far corner off his mind and it was as if a kettle had exploded, turning the prior anxious Semi to a now excited one, words bubbling out of his throat and into the air.

The moonlight infiltrated through the panes and his drawn out curtains a little later, illuminating the three men as they bumped yet another beer can with a snicker.

***

It’s been a month now.

A month has passed since you first sprinted into the Citizens Registrations Office to get your ID renewed, since you have met the attractive stranger with whom you had a captivating conversation with.

While you still occasionally berated yourself for not checking his name tag or having the confidence to simply ask him out for a hot beverage, the looming deadlines that washed over you the past few weeks were enough to drown your mind with the stress and pressure associated with it.

Angry honking, followed by raspy curses flitted through your open windows, allowing the stifling wind to breeze through. A cerulean butterfly danced around your curtains in tune to the faint song playing from your phone. It settled on the windowsill peacefully, its shimmering wings flapping every so often.

It was the end of the week, yet another mentally taxing work week tossed behind your shoulders haphazardly into a corner you’d avoid for the next two days. You hummed along to the song, swaying your hips to accompany the electric guitar.

Today was special.

You had gotten out of work on time, rushed home with a stupid grin and a fluttering heart as you all but downed an early dinner and took a shower in record time. Your cheeks were starting to hurt from the stretch of the muscles keeping up the giddy curl of your lips.

But you couldn’t help yourself. When you thought of where you would be in just a mere two hours, your heart started buzzing inside of your chest again and you could barely contain the excitement simmering beneath your veins.

A _ping_ resounded through your bedroom, interrupting the song for just a second before you bounded up to your bed to peek at your phone. It was Yachi.

👩🎨 _: OMG! so excited for tonight‼! what are you gonna wear? i can’t decide :( let’s video chat and get ready together?_

  
You chuckle upon reading her message, her glee oozing out from the device in your hands and reaching out to your soul. Tonight was a night the both of you had looked forward to for months.

Your favorite band was holding a concert tonight and you’d be damned if you weren’t one of the first ones to get your hands on a ticket. You considered yourself lucky to have a friend like Yachi, who coincidentally had the same music taste as you and just like you was beside herself with joy when the group announced their very first tour.

Queasiness filled your stomach as you couldn’t help the bouts of positive anxiety swirling around your core – you had wished for this opportunity for years.

You tapped quickly on the screen before you set your phone against the wall and turned back around towards your wardrobe thoughtfully, waiting for your best friend to pick up.

***

“Nervous?”

Semi turned around when the door to the venue opened, revealing a mop of messy scarlet hair falling over tired and sluggish, equally crimson eyes.

“Sato? What are you doing here?”

The redhead stills dumbfounded, his mouth hanging limply as he let a moment pass before saying, “Rude?”

“Oh! Tendō, you made it!” Taichi called out as he came from behind the small stage, carrying four microphone stands, two in each hand.

“But it seems like I’m not wanted~” He cries dramatically, flipping his hand over his heart, “And to think I came all the way from Sendai for my Semi-Semi to treat me like this…”

“Shut up and make yourself useful.” Semi shook his head amused, laughing as his friend climbed up the stage to embrace him in a brotherly hug, their hands clapping each other’s backs.

“Yeah, yeah. Same ol’, same ol’.” A fond smile tugged at his face as he waltzed through the curtains and into the backstage as if he owned the place, his boisterous voice asking the guys where he can give a hand.

For a while, the sounds of shuffling and grunting filled the venue as everyone was busy setting their instruments and adjusting them for the night. The soft humming of their songs soon followed by their lead vocalists to quell the jittery nerves.

This was a big night for all of them. A first for all of them.

Turning his head towards the large pane to watch the chattering people pass the street, he finds himself wishing for you to be here with him.

Right in the center of the bar with your beautifully shy eyes glued on him as he sang his heart out.

***

And right in the center of the bar you were.

Semi’s jaw hit the floor as he all but froze beneath the curtains of the stage, his walnut-colored eyes half-way out of their sockets in shock. What in the fuck were you doing here?

He raked his gaze from top to bottom, drinking in the sight of you in tight ripped jeans, a silk purple top tucked in at the waist to accentuate your curves deliciously. Your hair cascaded over your shoulders like a never-ending waterfall, glistening beneath the lights of the bar.

His throat ran dry when he realized _you were really here_. He nudged Taichi in a daze and pointed to you.

“Hm?” He asked as he sipped on a mojito, “Who’s that?”

“It’s her…” Semi all but managed to mutter, closing his mouth just before a line of drool threatened to exit, “Fuck, it’s her.”

Understanding dawned on the ginger’s face and his lips curled into a devious smirk as he started sauntering down the steps, his hand curled around Semi’s forearm, dragging him along.

Your elated voice reaches them before they reach you, “I still can’t believe they’re finally holding a concert!”

“I know, right?” Yachi nodded enthusiastically, “How many years have we waited for them to perform live?”

“Yeah… Don’t get me wrong, I’m super excited to finally get faces to the voices that have accompanied me all throughout college, but I wonder why now though? Like.. they’ve been active for years and made it a point to never reveal their names or faces.”

“Honestly? I don’t care. I just hope they’re as hot as they sound.” She smiled slyly until a hand came from behind to chop at her temple.

“Not nice to talk like that while your _boyfriend_ is getting you drinks, babe.” Kuroo scowls playfully as he hands you the drinks before turning his hazel cat-like orbs to you with a glint, “Say, (Y/N). What do you think your prince charming looks like?”

Semi freezes mid-step, his sudden halting pulling Taichi along. He feels a strange tug at his heart when he hears the words fall from the tall raven-haired guy.

Taichi gives him a weird look he can’t quite interpret, but he steels his soles into the ground, waiting for you to answer.

You only punch him on the shoulder lightly with a shy giggle and even he can see from the distance how red your ears had become, “What the hell, Kuroo?”

“Come on, shorty. You’ve been gushing over the lead guitarist for what? Three years now?”

Semi gasps as he feels the air getting punched out his lungs, the edges of his heart starting to vibrate. Taichi turns to him with a bewildered expression, pointing a finger at him inconspicuously while mouthing _‘Dude… That’s you?’_

“Wow. What a way to call me out, you shithead.” You laugh into your drink, completely unaware that you had two spectators right behind your back, “But can you blame me? The guy sounds like an angel…”

Your swoon doesn’t go unnoticed by any of them, adoration and sweetness lacing your voice as you all but sigh with a dazed smile.

“You don’t even know what he looks like!” Kuroo interjects, “What if he looks like that _‘All For One’_ dude?”

“Ew, babe, why do you have to ruin everything?” Yachi grimaces as she pushes him away before lifting her chin indignantly, “Besides, (Y/N) isn’t someone to judge based on looks.”

“Honestly? I don’t care what he looks like,” you continue to smile fondly into your drink with a blush, causing Yachi to squeal and Kuroo to shake his head exasperatedly, “As long as I get to hear him sing… I’m good.”

“God, you’re such a sap.” The latter narrowly avoids a flying fist from his girlfriend, who huffs annoyed.

“Why are we dating again?” She bellows out a laugh when he physically recoils, “My money’s on the bassist though. I bet he’s mad attractive- “

“Babe!”

“And the way his voice becomes all raspy and hoarse during the second bridge of each song? Man… He’s so hot.” Completely ignoring the whining of her boyfriend, she continues on her rambling about the bassist, prompting you to join her laughter.

Your shoulders shake as you recounted the first time Yachi and you stumbled upon a song of theirs, “ _Lean on Me_ is such a beautiful song. Pretty sure it was my lead guitarist, who wrote that song.”

You’re completely enamored in your conversation, you don’t notice the man behind you flushing crimson all over, his lips trembling as he takes a step back.

_He did write that song._

How did you know? And… Did you just call him _your_ lead guitarist?

He shouldn’t feel as happy as he does when he hears you talk like that about him.

“How would you even know something like that?” Kuroo asks with a raised brow, clearly not buying your bullshit.

“I just do!” You bite back, glaring at him angrily, which only resulted in him to snort right at your face, because truth be told to him, you looked very much like a dejected puppy and not like the vicious dragon you had set in your mind, “I just do.”

“Yeah, yeah. At least we don’t have to hear you nagging us about that mystery guy from the Citizens Registrations Office, ‘cause you’ll be too busy ogling the guitarist.” He receives a harsh slap on his arm from Yachi for that and you only sputter your drink onto the floor with a harsh cough.

If Semi felt like the breath had been knocked from his lungs before, then right now, he felt like a truck had plowed straight through him.

_You were still thinking of him too._

He didn’t know whether to cry out in frustration, laugh out in joy or groan at his own idiocy – that day you had very obviously been interested in him as well.

Your shy smile, your cherry glow, your expressive eyes and curiosity towards him. It all became crystal clear like the sky after the clouds parted following a heavy rain and suddenly he felt so stupid.

All those weeks of grumbling and thinking about what could have happened and what if’s could have very easily been prevented if only one of you had the courage to take the first step.

_You were right there._

He tried to swallow his rampantly beating heart, words clawing at his throat, begging to be let out. And with a confidence appearing out of thin air, he took a step forward, leaving a baffled Taichi behind.

_Deep breath in._

_Deep breath out._

Yachi and Kuroo furrowed their brows in confusion when they saw him from behind you, his hand reaching out to tap your shoulder gingerly.

“Excuse me?”

You noticed the expression on your friends’ faces, turning around curiously to see who had approached you but stopped dead when you noticed familiar walnut-colored eyes, familiar sandy strands falling over sharp features.

Blinking stupidly, you couldn’t do anything but gaze at him dumbfounded.

Semi was standing right in front of you, his lean and long legs clad in washed out jeans, a black frayed t-shirt clinging onto his muscular arms for dear life.

It was as if time had stopped for you, and you only.

People around you were still muttering excitedly, clashing their drinks with one another. The bartenders still laughed cheekily while flirting with the people on the other side of the counter, mixing drinks suavely in hopes of getting high tips.

Yachi and Kuroo exchanged a look with one another, not sure what exactly was going on right now, whereas Taichi had an amused smile gracing his handsome features.

“Um,” Semi starts when you’re still too stunned to respond, “Hi. We um- You came by my office a few weeks ago to get your ID renewed?” He figures it’s safe to act like he hadn’t overheard your conversation.

Iridescent ruby seeps into your face when Kuroo starts cackling loudly behind you with Yachi gasping _‘Holy mother of hell- What in the actual fuck?’_.

You blink rapidly, gulping audibly when faced with the very man who had stubbornly taken residence in your mind for the past few weeks.

“Hi,” you manage to croak out, your voice dying pathetically in the middle of it. You clear your throat to grasp more steadiness for your next words, “Hi! I remember you. The pinch server!”

The words were out of your lips sooner than you could stop yourself and judging by the snort that erupted from the chests of Taichi, Yachi and Kuroo, you wished for nothing more than the ground to swallow you whole.

“Yeah! And you’re the manager,” Semi meets you halfway with a friendly smile, your panic oddly calming his own anxiety, “It’s nice to see you again. Did everything go well with your ID?”

“Yes!” You answer a bit too quickly, wincing inwardly when you hear some offhanded comment from Kuroo, followed by his yelp when Yachi inevitably punched him for it, “Yes, I got my new ID pretty quickly soon after. Oh!”

Semi’s brows raise in surprise when you straighten up as if you remembered something of grave importance and he was startled to see your hand reaching out, “We never got to exchange our names… I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you.”

Kuroo and Yachi come up from behind you, the former slinging his arm around you lazily and the latter eyeing Semi up and down critically,

“Kuroo.”

“Yachi! Nice to meetcha!”

He feels his own friend come up from behind him, his hand going up to wave unenthusiastically as he states, “Taichi.”

Looking from one person to another, Semi feels all eyes on him and he has the sudden urge to burst out in laughter.

Whatever he had expected to happen tonight… it certainly wasn’t running into you and your friends, let alone hold another conversation with you.

He can’t help the grin from splitting his face in half as he takes your hand firmly into his, letting the spark that erupted between you linger for a moment longer, “I’m Eita.”

“So you’re into _Black Dynamite_ as well?” Yachi asks nonchalantly when she notes that the two of you were just going to continue to stare at each other with heart eyes. She doesn’t miss the way his gaze flickers to the ceiling and then back to you, a nervous bite at his bottom lip.

Her eyes narrow in suspicion when he all but blurts out, “Mh. Something like that.”

“Aye, Semi! Can you give us a hand back here?” A voice calls all the way from the back of the venue, near the stage. He turns to gesture him he’ll be there in a minute before he bashfully faces you with that sweet smile of his.

“I’m sorry, I have to go back and help with something… I’ll… I’ll talk to you later?” He asks hopefully, his heart doing that strange twist again when you shoot him a blindingly bright smile.

“Of course! I’ll see you around, _Eita_.” You let his name swirl around your tongue experimentally, enjoying the way it fills your chest with warmth, oblivious how his own starts jumping around in his ribcage in joy.

He nods one last time before he’s off, Taichi in tow and Yachi can’t help but purse her lips in thought. _‘Something’s off…’_

But as she turns to you and sees you beaming like a little child witnessing the wonders of a rainbow for the first time, she decides that the vivid shades sprawled across your face are too adorable to be broken right now.

“I don’t know about you two, but after this cringe-filled convo right now, I need another drink.” Kuroo guffawed when you shot him another one of your puppy glares, throwing his hands up in surrender when even his girlfriend turned on him, “Okay, okay, I’ll shut my trap. For now.”

You don’t notice the burning walnut eyes following you to the bar, a sly grin forming on Semi’s face as he thinks about what kind of expression you’d make when you see him up on stage.

***

And you certainly don’t disappoint.

The next time you see Semi, you are stunned to silence.

You stand there, feet rooted to the ground as you can’t do anything but blink dumbfounded. He’s on top of the stage as if there was no other place he’d belong to, his fingers thrumming across the strings of the guitar.

He’s glowing under the fluorescent lights, his hair shimmering in all kinds of colors as droplets of sweat run deliciously down his jaw. You can’t take your eyes off him – he’s beautiful and breathtaking; he owns the entire venue with his presence.

Your brain is running on overdrive, the surge of information too much to process.

Semi – the attractive stranger from the Citizens Registration Office – is the same guy whose voice you have been smitten with for the past few years?

Semi – the friendly stranger with whom you had talked about your shared love for volleyball – is the same guy who accompanied you through your hardest times, filled the void inside of your heart countless times and turned your mood for the better whenever you listened to his songs?

_Is the man upstairs shitting with me right now?_

The next song comes on and the crowd goes wild, it’s by far one of their more popular ones and as it just happened to be – it was your favorite song. The one he had written _._

The instruments start playing and his voice rises as he sings the opening line, the smooth sonority vibrating into the microphone. The sound of him so up close, so near, _so raw_ fills your chest with budding flowers.

Your skin breaks into goosebumps when your eyes lock and in that moment it’s as if the two of you are the only ones present, the only two people on the planet.

The melody seeps out of his glistening body and swirls around you, the words wrapping around your limbs neatly to secure you in place right where he wanted you to be.

Right where he could continue to sing for you.

His grip on the guitar tightens as he deliberately adds a husky undertone into his silky voice. The blood in his veins is buzzing, his heart growing wings and fluttering up his throat. When he backs away from the microphone during the bassist’s part, he makes sure to keep his eyes trained on you.

Your cheeks are flushed in the most beautiful shade of red, the lovely hues of your eyes misty as you gaze at him starstruck.

He knows that look. He knows it all too well.

It’s something he has been craving all his life, something his heart has been yearning for ever since he was old enough to know what it meant.

A quiet tear rolls down your cheek as your lips curl into a smile that is laced with so much joy, you can’t stop yourself from singing the song lyrics along.

He breaks into a shit-eating grin when he sees you, losing himself fully to the euphoria of the moment, belting out his part in the bridge.

The seedling in his stomach is no longer tiny, but instead blooming into a marvelous bouquet of daisies – the petals caressing along his ribcage as the sweet scent filled his lungs.

Semi wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight and neither were you.

But when his voice dripped like honey from a juicy comb during the closing line; your eyes connected all throughout; your face beaming like a bursting nebula – neither of you could deny that right now…

Something special was happening.


End file.
